1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to computer systems and methods for processing data thereof, and, more particularly to computer systems that can process data at a non-operational state, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements continue to made, in hardware manufacturing technology and software services. Also, computer product and service providers, in efforts to keep up with the requirements and hold interest, of users, constantly try to improve operational efficiencies and speeds of equipment and applications. However, computer systems with powerful functions providing highly efficient hardware or application services require relatively high amounts of power when the computer system is operated. After the computer system is activated, the power supply source of the computer system must output lots of power to support the overall operation of the computer system.
Sometimes, users may activate the computer system to perform only one or two simple tasks, such as browsing photo, listening to music, reading e-books or playing games. Even though only one application service is performed, the computer system still needs to provide full operational efficiency and power to support the overall operation. In this case, much of the operational efficiency and power consumed by the computer system is wasted. Furthermore, if the computer system is a portable computer product, such as notebook computer, users cannot heartily use application services thereof for a long time since the battery power of the portable computer product is limited. For manufacturers of computer systems and consumers, the above dilemma has yet to be resolved.